Beams formed from composite materials such as carbon fiber are used in a variety of vehicular applications to carry and distribute loads. For example, in aircraft applications, composite beams having a J-shaped cross section (“J-beam”) may be used to support a floor within the fuselage, such as a floor in a cargo area or a passenger cabin. These beams may also find use in other applications, such as for example, without limitation, fuselages, wings, stabilizers and control surface skin supports, to name a few. Composite beams used in these applications must possess dimensional stability over a wide range of environmental conditions, while meeting other performance specifications, including load carrying ability and rigidity.
Composite J-beams may be fabricated by assembling a C-channel and a Z-channel and then installing a cap on the beam. Multiple steps and complex tooling may be required to form the features of the C-channel and Z-channel, while additional tools may be required to assemble, mold and cure the layup. This tooling may require tight tolerances in some areas, such as certain radii in order to assure that features of the beam are fully formed and meet specifications.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and tools that permit cost-effective fabrication of J-beams using a minimum number of tools to shape or preform components of the layup, and subsequently mold the layup, while meeting design specifications. Embodiments of the disclosure are intended to satisfy this need.